While I Was Pondering
by Indigo44
Summary: Aang begins to worry as Toph closes herself off from eating and talking. Little does he know that she's actually thinking hard about many things, one of them being him. Taang. Very Fluffy. Please Review.
1. Kryptonite

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**A/N: This is a collection of five drabbles of Taang. Every story will be inspired by a song and every story will be interconnected.**

**Directions: Go to iTunes, turn on song shuffle, and use the first five songs that play to write five drabbles. Try and write the fiction within the time that the song plays.**

**-**

Kryptonite (by 3 Doors Down)

Toph sat alone atop the same rock she had been sitting on for the last several days. She had left a few times, of course, for normal human reasons but otherwise she remained still. Whenever someone attempted to speak to her she would either shoo them away or not answer. Aang, being the selfless person that he is, was making his fifth attempt of rousing her.

"Toph?" Aang asked tentatively.

"Huh?" She grunted in response.

"Do you want some dinner?"

"No." She responded. Her monotone voice whispered through her lips as it had during their last short conversations.

"Do you want to talk?" Aang pressed.

"No."

"Do you to throw rocks at my head?"

"No." Her answer was routine, Aang was sure that she wasn't paying attention anymore; she never passed up an opportunity to throw stuff at him.

The young avatar walked away without another word. The strong earthbending master he had come to admire had become a walking corpse and there was no explanation as to why. He would keep watch over her as she passed through this phase. He would meditate to try and discover why she might be acting this way. But he would also be hoping that she would come to him again soon, as strong and sarcastic as she always had been.

End of Part 1


	2. Enough

Enough (by Disturbed)

Enough (by Disturbed)

About a month after Aang defeated the Fire Lord, Katara and Sokka left to take care of their own person goals. This left Aang and Toph to live together, alone. Aang had not complained about this transition as much as the Water Tribe siblings thought he would. Secretly, Aang was looking forward to the chance of getting to know Toph better and get close to her. This, however, was not part of his plan.

Toph had not moved in almost a week. She ate very little and spoke only a few words a day. The airbender was becoming concerned that she may be ill somehow. If that was the case he didn't know how he could help her.

Aang looked over to where she sat. As always, she sat facing away from the camp, looking off into some distant universe he couldn't see. He wanted to go up to her and wrap his arms around her; he wanted to beg her to talk to him. He wanted to feel her struggle in his arms, struggle against the affection just so he could know that she was still alive and healthy.

A sudden movement halted his thoughts. It wasn't a movement he caught with his eyes. He "felt" something approaching. No, it would be something_s_. He could feel multiple pairs of feet bounding toward the camp, toward Toph.

The Avatar leapt to his feet and flew over to his companion, lowering into a defensive stance. Before his eyes people in dark clothing landed in front of him, one by one. None of them looked particularly skilled or experienced at what they were attempting to do, rob them. Several of the men cowered backward when they saw the Avatar standing there. But one man, possibly the one leading them, stood forward and pointed his dirty finger at Aang. His dark hair was matted against his forehead.

"Give us what money you've got, traveler, and we won't hurt you or that pretty girl." His voice hissed out between his cracked lips. Did he not know who he was talking to?

"You should follow your men's examples and turn tail." Aang spoke. The man turned around quickly and saw three of the dark clothed thieves running off. The leader spat on the ground. There were still four of them and apparently he thought they could win.

"Last chance!" The leader boomed. Aang smirked and moved before they could comprehend what was happening. A harsh gale burst from his hands and blew two of the men away into the forest. The other two pressed forward.

Aang's stance deepened and his hands shot out, controlling the earth before him to create a chasm big enough for both attackers. One fell through, the leader jumped over it. A roar ripped through the air as the remaining thief drew a dagger from his belt and swiped at Aang's chest. Aang dodged it easily, stepping beyond him and letting the man's momentum take him forward. The Avatar then knew he had made a mistake.

By stepping out of the way he had given the thief a perfect shot at Toph. There wasn't enough time for Aang to move, she would be skewered before he could help. Out of agonizing panic he let out a cry:

"Toph!"

The earthbender jumped to her feet and caught the man's armed hand in midair. The dumbfounded look on his face was almost humorous. Toph snarled at the leader and earthbended a pillar right below him, right between his legs. The sound of that cry beat Aang's panicked one, tenfold. Aang flew forward and grabbed him, pinning him to the ground and knocking the weapon from the man's hands. He moaned in pain hardly registering that the Avatar was on top of him.

Aang looked up at Toph with wide eyes. This was the first time he had seen her react to something for days.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Toph cracked her knuckles.

"Fantastic" She responded. "You know, you could have asked me for help." She sounded like she had never left.

Aang couldn't help it, he laughed. A few moments later, Toph's laughter joined him.

End of Part 2


	3. Remember When It Rained

Remember When It Rained (by Josh Groban)

"What were you doing?" Aang asked suddenly.

"What?" Toph asked, biting into a thick piece of meat. She was ravenous after hardly eating anything for days.

"Why were you on that rock? What were you thinking so hard about?" He clarified.

The earthbender chewed quickly, wanting to get to the next bite. As she ate she began to think about his question. What had she been thinking about? Of course she knew, but there had been so many thoughts that she wondered where to begin. She had thought about Katara, Sokka, Momo, Appa, her parents, earthbending, the war, and on and on. But every time her mind drifted onto a subject it boomeranged back onto the same topic.

Aang. She had thought of Aang. A lot.

--

_His warm hands held her face as she blushed. He whispered lightly that she was safe. She didn't have to pretend anymore. This made her smile. _

_He lowered his lips to her forehead and kissed her. She was shaking with the amount of happiness running through her. He kissed her there several times before traveling down the side of her face, to her cheek. The tenderness made her melt into his grasp. His thumb moved across her skin in a graceful stroke. She sighed contentedly as he continued. _

_Her heart began to race as his kisses traveled again. He was coming closer to her lips. She has never kissed anyone before, what if she made a mistake? What if she was bad at it? _

_The thoughts were wiped clean as he pressed himself against her. Their lips connected and there was a fire that neither could explain. She was panting, gasping for air as she clung to him. He responded with similar vigor. Their arms were woven around each other so tightly that they may never break apart. _

--

"Toph?" Aang asked her anxiously, wondering if he had lost her again.

"Umm…" She said dumbly. "Nothing. I can't really remember." She lied.

"Oh." He said. She could tell by his voice that he didn't believe her. She wouldn't have either, but he didn't push her and she appreciated that. He remained silent as she ate the rest of her overdue meal.

End of Part 3


	4. Everytime We Touch

Everytime We Touch (by CASADA)

"Almost done?" Toph asked lazily across the campfire.

"Almost." Aang responded. He was still jubilant from her recovery that his voice rang out into the trees.

Several days had passed since the day she "awoke" but Aang was still acting like it had happened moments ago. Toph enjoyed the attention but it could get annoying sometimes. He would ask her where she was going sometimes, so much like her parents, but she knew that he was just looking out for her.

"Hurry up already." She complained. Aang turned the meat over.

"Have you ever heard that patience is a virtue?" He asked, teasing her.

"I'm sorry, what? I couldn't hear you over the Me-Wanting-Food thing." She countered, teasing back.

They had grown closer, surprisingly quickly, since the day she "woke up". Her wild fantasies came back now and again but she was able to hide any sign that she felt romantic feelings toward the Avatar. At least she hoped so.

"Alright, here you go. Careful, it's hot." He cautioned her. She loved the sound of his voice as he spoke that softly to her. Of course she would never say that out loud. She had a reputation to uphold, after all.

"Thanks." She grunted as she took the food. As she reached up to take the plate he lightly brushed across Aang's hands. Her heart rate shot through the roof as an electric current jolted between the two benders. They both leapt back, shocked at what they had felt. The plate felt to the ground, neither of them being able to keep a hold of it.

"W-what was that?" Aang stuttered. He looked at her, stunned by the unexpected and unexplainable feeling.

"I don't know." She answered more confidently, having practiced her fake hard exterior for years.

"Toph, did…" Aang began, but his voice failed. Toph looked expectantly in his general direction. "Nevermind." He heard her sigh lightly.

"Why doesn't he just get the message?" She asked herself.

Aang got another slab of meat and began the slow process of cooking it.

End of Part 4


	5. Guardian Angel

Guardian Angel (by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

She was back on the rock. Her thoughts had become melancholy and irate. How hard was it for Aang to see how she felt? I mean, come on, she had been sending him signals for nearly a week!

She sighed and her sore throat flared. She had cried the night before, the first time she had cried in a long time. She knew this was stupid. She knew better than to put so much reliance into another person and she went along and did it anyway. Now where was she? On a stupid rock wasting her time, whining over a stupid boy.

Unlike the last time she sat on the rock she had full understanding of what she was doing. She could get up and leave if she wanted to, but she didn't. Part of her wanted to stay away from Aang because of how irritated she was with him, another part wanted him to freak out about her being on the rock again, and another part just wanted to be alone to sulk.

Then the light ripples of footsteps came across her "sight". He was coming toward her and she refused to look up to greet him. But instead of stopping to ask her if she was alright he sat on the rock with her, right behind her so that his chest was against her back. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt this. Why was he so close?

"Toph." Aang spoke and the stupid swooning flutter spread through her body. "You're avoiding me."

"Duh." She responded. Might as well not beat around the bush.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?"

"For not telling you sooner."

She was confused. Her female mind shot into a hundred thoughts at once. Was he saying…no he couldn't be…could he? No! He's just apologizing…for what? I don't know! Just shut up and listen to him!

"Tell me what?" The moment she finished her question she felt something press against her cheek. Was this…his lips? His arms wrapped around her waist and held her tighter against him.

"I think you know what." He answered. His hand went up to guide her chin towards him. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape.

"Aang." She whispered.

"You better stop me now if you don't want this." He said. He started to lean forward.

Two seconds ticked by and that was enough for Toph to click the thought into her mind. He wanted her. He wanted her as she wanted him. Abruptly, as if it had never existed, the nervousness was gone and her head went forward to meet him.

Their lips melded together with the softness of clouds. Unlike her fantasies, Toph did not gasp for air, nor did she cling to him. Instead she leaned against him, closed her eyes, and melted into his body. Their lips moved in synchronized harmony. Aang's hand caressed her cheek tenderly as the kiss deepened and this elicited a moan in her throat. This was so much better than she had wished. So much better because this was real. He was really here, holding her and kissing her.

They did not stop for several minutes and every moment was memorable to talk about for years afterward.

The End


End file.
